El último Autobus
by Liebheart
Summary: " ...el chofer comenzó a rotar su cabeza hasta conseguir el contacto visual conmigo. Sentí mi corazón acelerarse con vehemencia, apreté mi puño algo temerosa, algo me decía que el peligro rondaba al conductor... "


**El último autobús.**

Sasusaku One-shot

_By L i n._

_._

_._

_._

_._

El viento soplaba con mesura, la helada no se hizo esperar, en aquella noche de otoño.  
>Tal vez la frondosa flora de los alrededores, impulsaba la fuerte correntada, la temperatura descendía ocasionando que mi aliento, se convirtiera en vapor blanquecino, quedando estático en el aire mismo.<br>Caminé durante unos minutos, puesto a que la estación del bus, estaba ubicada a unos metros de mi escuela. Ese día, gracias a mi cargo como presidenta de la clase, me había tocado hacer el aseo del salón y con ello, el motivo de mi tardanza, era develado.  
>El silencio se hacía perpetuo, adornado por los ínfimos ruidos nocturnos, claro que el resonar de mis pasos, decoraban el habitad.<br>Voltee hacía atrás, deseaba que el transporte llegará rápidamente, aun así, mi suerte me jugaba extrañas sensaciones.  
>La carretera se observaba desolada, puesto a que el lugar no era muy transitado, después de todo una escuela rural no estaba ubicada en el paraíso céntrico común, si no en un alejado camino, a unos cuantos kilómetros del pueblo.<p>

Ajusté mi bufanda para, posteriormente, colocar ambas manos en mis bolsillos. Al llegar a la ansiada estación, me quedé en mi lugar, a la espera del autobús, seguramente en unos instantes llegaría. Corroboré la hora en mi reloj de muñeca, reafirmando mis sospechas.  
>El tiempo pareció congelarse, mis piernas titiritaban por momentos, al compás del descenso de la temperatura.<br>Tras 30 minutos, algo comenzó a inquietarme, la noche se introducía en la profunda oscuridad y la helada reforzaba su apuesta. De pronto me vi inestable, por lo que comencé a caminar por lo extenso de la estación, necesitaba ocupar mi mente en otra cosa, de lo contrario la inseguridad me dominaría.  
>Al ver una luz centellante a lo lejos, sonreí algo aliviada, el ansiado transporte se acercaba a velocidad moderada. Parpadee ante el autobús en frente de mi, algo me intrigaba del mismo, este se encontraba sin pasajeros dentro; las luces se habían encendido en la estación al aparcarse, la brisa calaba mis huesos y la puerta del transporte aun no se abrían.<br>Ladeé la cabeza, buscando al chofer de dicho transporte, este no se podía distinguir gracias al empañado vidrio de la puerta. De improvisto se abrieron las puertas, di un paso hacia atrás por acto reflejo, encaré a la persona ante el volante , este se mantenía con la vista en el horizonte, arqueé una ceja algo intrigada, al notar que yo no movía ni un ápice de mi cuerpo, el chofer comenzó a rotar su cabeza hasta conseguir el contacto visual conmigo.  
>Sentí mi corazón acelerarse con vehemencia, apreté mi puño algo temerosa, algo me decía que el peligro rondaba al conductor.<br>Tragué saliva y me armé de valor para poder hablar.

- _Lo siento, esperare el próximo autobús._- mencioné algo nerviosa y sé que por alguna razón él lo supo.

- _Es el último autobús, si no subes, no podrás viajar esta noche_.- contesto el joven de cabellos negros a cargo del trasporte.

Vacilé. Mi mente cuestionaba miles de pensamientos,_ ¿Qué estaba bien? , ¿Qué estaba mal?_, y más importante aún, _¿Qué debo hacer?_; sí no lo abordaba, no podría llegar a mi hogar, por otro lado estaba la opción de volver a la escuela, pero al recapacitar ante el horario actual, nadie permanecería en el edificio, no hasta esa hora.  
>Bajé mi mirada a unos de los escalones del transporte; lo que me tocaba era la resignación, asentí levemente y comencé a subir los escalones y así por fin abordar el autobús. El conductor se mantenía serio y al verme subir, fijó su mirada en el frente, como al principio.<br>Pagué mi boleto correspondiente y me encaminé al asiento escogido.  
>Al llegar al mismo, tomé mi celular e intente llamar a mi madre, quien estaría preocupada por mi paradero, mas fue mi sorpresa al observar que no tenia señal disponible. Por alguna razón alcé mi mirada al sentir que el transporte comenzó a moverse, mi visión se concentró, específicamente, en el espejo por sobre la cabeza del conductor, este encaró el mismo espejo y pude ver como sus ojos negros azabaches mutaban a carmesí con aspas negras girando a su alrededor, seguido por una sonrisa de medio lado.<br>Me sobresalte ante la reflexión , me reincorporé atemorizada, al intentar avanzar hacia la puerta delantera, noto como todo comenzó a desaparecer, el autobús, las luces del mismo, el panorama y finalmente yo, quedando solo a la vista rodeada de oscuridad, aquellos ojos rojos.

Fin.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Holis!<p>

Bueno aquí subo este one-shot Sasusaku , que fue premiado en el segundo lugar en el foro Mundo Sasusaku, Fc Sasusaku , "Leyenda urbana".

_Espero sea de su agrado._

¡Gracias por leer!

¡Kissu Kissu!


End file.
